


Impulse

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Coulson have a heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/).  
> My first real look into the Clint/Coulson relationship. Must say it's growing on me!

SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson was filling out paperwork. Again. Sometimes it was as if he did hardly anything else. It was so boring.

“I’m bored again.”

“I know, Clint, but I have to finish this.”

Clint Barton was lounging on Coulson’s bed, perfecting his card throwing technique by aiming at one of his shoes. So far he was 30 for 30.

“How can you possibly have this much work to do? You’ve been at this for hours, now.” Clint knew he was whining but it was true.

“I have to fill out a form for pretty much everything that happens with SHIELD or the Avengers. After your latest “team-building activity,” that includes a form for every car dented, every building destroyed, and every pedestrian threatening to sue for psychological damage. Even without any casualties, it’s still quite the extensive list.”

“It was an excellent training exercise until that thing with the stupid pigeons.”

“Oh yes, that’s been mentioned in many of the witness statements, something about a live barbeque via flaming arrows?”

“In my defense it was hilarious at the time. How was I supposed to know they would catch that bank on fire?”

“How, indeed.” There was no tone of sarcasm in his voice, there never was, but Clint could sense it anyway.

“Are you mad at me? Because we got everyone out, and put the fire out, the fire department didn’t even need to get involved. Surely that saved you some paperwork.”

“The only reason they weren’t involved was because I called them and begged them not to come. If they had, you could have been charged with arson.”

Clint winced. “Oh. You are mad at me. Look, I’m sorry. Sometimes I do things without thinking.”

“That’s a bit of an understatement.”

“Ouch.” Clint stopped throwing cards and stood up. He knew he had no right to be mad, but anger felt better than hurt. “Do you think I’m stupid, is that what you’re saying?”

Coulson turned around in his chair to meet his stare. “That’s not what I—”

“Yes it is. You know, I thought you knew what you were getting into when you started seeing me. You’ve seen my profile and I’ve seen yours. I know I’m a highschool dropout and that must just kill you, Mr. Ivy League, but I never thought you would hold that against me.”

“That doesn’t matter to me. You aren’t stupid. You’re impulsive, like now.” Coulson’s calm demeanor only irked Clint further.

“God, why don’t you ever get angry?”

“Is that what this is about?”

Clint stood there, breathing heavily and glaring at Coulson. It took all his strength to sit down again and look away from that piercing and even gaze. “Yes, no. Doesn’t matter. You’re right, you’re always right.” He covered his face with his hands and sighed, letting the last of his anger flow out of him.

“I don’t get angry for the same reason as our friend Bruce. There’s a time and a place for it but unless you can control it, it will control you.” Coulson pulled Clint’s hands away from his face. “Look at me?” Clint did. “I’m not mad at you. Only worried. I can’t always be there when you do something dangerous on impulse that could get you hurt or into trouble. I try, but I can’t be everywhere at once. I know our line of work isn’t risk free. I just don’t want anything to happen to you if it could be prevented because I care about you. Does that make sense?”

Clint stood up and brought their faces together in a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

Phil went back to his desk to finish his paperwork and Clint retrieved his cards to begin throwing again.

“For the record, are you embarrassed that I didn’t finish school? I know you could probably match wits better with an academic type.”

Phil laughed. “If there was anything I learned from my degrees, it’s that they’re useless. And as for academics, they’re usually boring and awful in bed.”

Clint laughed til he cried.


End file.
